myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Animation Studios
Background: Also known as Nickelodeon Productions this animation unit of Nickelodeon established from Games Animation in 1990 to produce animation TV Shows known as Nicktoons and Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network. 1st Logo (1990-August 17, 2008) Nickname: "The Haypile" Logo: Over a black background we see a Nickelodeon logo which resembles a orange haystack. Copyright info is seen below. Copyrights: *1990-1994: ©(year) MTV Networks *1994-1996: ©(year) Nickelodeon *1995-2008: ©(year) VIACOM (The byline was blurry in 1995 and early 1996) (Starting in late 1997 additional copyright information was added below) Varients: *On Season 1 of Hey Arnold! the copyright text was in a chalk-like font. *On the original Rugrats pilot the logo is darker. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Music/Sound Varients: *On most episodes of Rugrats and its spinoff All Grown Up! as well as The Wild Thornberrys Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Rocket Power and As Told by Ginger a humorous quote from the episode is heard for example on the 2000 episode of Rugrats called Discover America Lil says That's Ms. Tour Guide you Mr. Sir!. In most 1993 episodes the beginning of Chuckie's cry followed by inaudible dialog is heard. *Starting with their debut of their second logo Klasky Csupo used the sound of kids laughing during the logo. *On Aaahh!!! Real Monsters the tail end of the Klasky-Csupo logo's theme plays over the logo. Availibility: The MTV Networks copyrightcan be currently be seen on VHS tapes and DVDs of Rugrats episodes from the era (Including the pilot) currently on Nicktoons VHS and DVDs of early episodes of Rocko's Modern Life currently on Nicktoons and 1991-1994 episodes of The Ren and Stimpy Show on VHS and currently on Nicktoons as the Seasons 1 & 2 DVD edit it out. However it's intact on the Seasons 3 and a Halfish and Season 5 and Some more of 4 DVDs and VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-1994 episodes of Doug. The Nickelodeon byline rather rare as it was used for a short time slong with being used concurrently with the Viacom copyright from 1995-1996 and it can be seen on VHS tapes of some Rugrats episodes from the era currently on Nicktoons VHS tapes of some Rocko's Modern Life episodes from this era currently on Nicktoons and seasons 1-3 episodes of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters on VHS. The Viacom varient is super-duper common and can be seen on all Nicktoons up until 1997 when they used the logo below. At this point only Klasky Csupo shows such as Rugrats As Told by Ginger and The Wild Thornberrys used this logo along with SpongeBob SquarePants. This logo appears on The Adventures of Pete and Pete season 1 on DVD and all SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs along with several Nick Jr. shows on DVD and Comcast Video on Demand. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1996-July 19, 2008) Nickname: "The Orange Splat" Logo: We see the Nickelodeon splat logo but reading NICKTOONS on a black BG (although sometimes it reads NICKELODEON and is streched out more). Copyright information is seen below or sometimes not at all. Varient: There is an animated version of the Nickelodeon Logo which is only seen on the trailer for Harriet the Spy and Yakkity Yak. The Blob bumper is on a black background and then the text appears reading Nickelodeon. FX/SFX: None. For the animated version the blob man getting stepped on a banans peel sliping and turning into the Nickelodeon logo. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or a soundbite of the show. Sometimes none. Availibility: First seen on the trailer Harriet the Spy. The Nicktoons varient appeared on every new Nicktoon starting with The Angry Beavers excluding all Klasky-Csupo/Nick shows up until Tak and the Power of JuJu. The Nickelodeon varient is seen on Jimmy Neutron Catscratch and non-US airings of early El Tigre episodes and 2006 episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. It's all superimposed over the closing credits of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The main logo still appears on new episodes of shows that debuted priror of 2007 such as SpongeBob SquarePants up until 2009. The version without the copyright info was seen on Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure and the teaser trailer for The Rugrats Movie. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1999-2006?) TBA!!! Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Taken From "The Bobby Sedita Show" Category:Touchstone Television